


Before the Sun Warms the Earth

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, and now im relearning how to write <3, but its MID MARCH NOW HI, by doing smthng idk how to do <3, i was out of it for several months, it was also supposed to be longer um, theres smthng special coming :), this was supposed to be for valentines day, yk like the researcher era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Early morning in the cold sunlight, warmed by each other before they are warmed by the sun.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Before the Sun Warms the Earth

It was early morning, when the sun was illuminating everything but it hadn't been around long enough to warm everything up.

There was probably still dew out on the grass.

And there they were, Ford and Fidds both entirely awake, in the same bed but not acknowledging each other.

If either one of them said anything they'd get up and start the day, before the sun had even warmed the earth. Before they were even ready to get up.

So they laid there, in bed, holding each other, breathing steady in their brief moment of calm, falling back asleep for a minutes at a time relishing the comfort of the other.

Holding each other in the early morning, warmed by each other before they were warmed by the sun.


End file.
